The Moments in Between
by Black Licorice Addict
Summary: A collection of Spitfire snippets. No chronological order required. Marked as complete but will be updated whenever the muse strikes.
1. Chapter 1

**Dug this up from Tumblr somewhere back when I was still making Spitfire headcanons without knowing what was to come. Have some Wally taking up the trombone while Artemis was away...**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

Her eyes darted about the living room as she slowly made her way to the kitchen, the wafting smells of pancakes and scrambled eggs summoning her like a siren from the depths of slumber.

The dog was curled up on her favorite couch spot, head resting on a pile of papers that were undoubtedly due tomorrow and only half-written.

Wrapping the too-large, warm flannel robe even more tightly around her frame, Artemis was about to turn into the kitchen when she noticed a glint of brass in the corner.

There, in all it's shiny glory, propped against the wall, was a trombone.

"Artemis? Breakfast is ready," Wally informed her, poking his head around the corner.

"Babe, where the hell did that come from?" She demanded, pointing at the instrument. "I didn't know you even knew how to play."

The speedster rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, I took it up after you left. You know…something to keep my mind off things…" He trailed off, and she tried not to look too guilty.

"So…you just…decided to learn how to play the trombone?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Something like that."

A pregnant pause settled into the awkward atmosphere before Artemis spoke again.

"You any good?"

A smirk made its way across Wally's features. "Wanna find out?"

Her pose was pure challenge, but her eyes glittered excitedly as he held the brass structure aloft.

In hindsight, she should have paid more attention to the stack of papers (which turned out to be apartment noise violation complaints) and to their dog. The howling didn't really complement the loud notes reverberating through their apartment.

But, Artemis surmised, he wasn't half bad for having only started three months ago.


	2. Sexy underwear

The red head flopped on the sofa after putting all the laundry away.

"Babe," he looked over at the blonde shuffling papers across their coffee table. "Why don't you have any sexy underwear?"

"Because my husband doesn't buy me sexy underwear," she replied without looking up.

"Hmmmm." Wally ran his fingers through the tips of her hair, staring at the wall thoughtfully.

Artemis would only regret her words when she came home the next day to find over two hundred dollars worth of lacy lingerie strewn across their bed.

But the interspersed rose petals were a nice touch.


	3. How do you even have those?

Wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm, Wally caught sight of her staring at his midsection. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Like what you see?" He quipped with an overconfident smirk, willing to bet the pocket change in his wallet that she would retreat behind a sarcastic retort.

To his never-ending shock, she walked over to him and began poking his stomach.

"How do you even have these under all those donuts you eat?" Artemis demanded incredulously as she continued to prod his abdominal muscles.

"HEY!" He tried to swat her hands away before she discovered the sensitive spot along his side, but to no avail. The speedster jumped to the side as her deft fingers seemed to hone in on the vulnerable area.

"You're not…ticklish…are you?" Her gaze had turned predatory.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He shouted and then sped off before she could call his bluff.


	4. Irritation be gone

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

He set the file down on the table, leaning over it with a smirk. "Did you know studies suggest that people form stronger bonds when exposed to situations of danger and duress?"

Artemis's face morphed from annoyance to mild interest. "Really? Is that why you took me to that theme park for our first date?"

Wally sighed dramatically, hiding a victory smile at his ability to alleviate her irritation. "All I'm saying is that I need to know you love me for my killer looks and hot body and not as a side effect of an overabundance of adrenaline and other neurotransmitters released when we risk our necks on a daily basis."

She rested a hand under her chin in mock consideration. "I don't know, Wallman. Better test that theory with a movie night in or something."

"Babe," his grin was brighter than the moon, "you read my mind."


	5. Parallel Parking

_Downshift. Gas. Break. Clutch. Reverse. Gas. Break. Clutch._

Artemis was five hundred percent done with these stupid small parking spots intersperesed throughout downtown San Diego.

Letting out an irritated growl, the blonde repeated the entire exercise again while glaring through the window at anyone remotely considering squeezing into her spot. Slamming the clutch a little more angrily than necessary, Artemis slid in between the two vehicles a mere three inches from the sidewalk. Had this been late at night with no one around, she would have drifted into the tight area like the professional badass she was.

Yanking up the parking break, Artemis turned to her boyfriend in the passenger seat who was looking rather dazed.

"Woah. Babe," he began.

"I don't wanna hear it," she snapped, her posture gearing towards a fight.

"That was...hot."

The archer paused, completely baffled. "Excuse me?"

Wally kissed her on the mouth. "That. Was. So. _HOT_." He punctuated between smooches.

Artemis backed away. "Wait, you're saying you're seriously turned on by the way I parallel park?" She demanded incredulously.

"...Maybe?"

She groaned again, this time in exasperation. "Not now. We're gonna be late, Wally."

He waved his wrist in front of her, watch glinting in the light. "We're like...ten minutes early."

"No."

"Oh, c'mon-"

She put her hand up to his face, pushing it away from her before sliding out the door. "Maybe if you're good, I'll parallel park you later."


	6. I could marry you all over again

**A/N: This was inspired after reading a story about an elderly couple where the husband kept forgetting they were married and would propose to his wife on a daily basis, and his eyes lit up every time she reminded him they were married. I just needed some old spitfire fluff.**

* * *

The cane lay against the dining room table in the last room that she had seen him. Biting her lip, the woman gingerly leaned on one of the wooden chairs, slowly pulling it out to sit on the cushion. It was just like her husband to wander off without saying anything. One minute he was perfectly coherent, spouting off snippets of his co-authored physics textbook from two decades prior, and the next he was unsure of who he was and who she was.

She blamed the Speedforce for predisposing him to this occasional memory loss, never mind that it had briefly stolen him over half a century ago. Perhaps it was just an aging thing, but she hadn't been quite so senile as her husband. And if she had, well, Artemis didn't think she'd notice.

Not a moment later, the man in question came through the kitchen door, fist full of flowers he clearly pulled from the outside garden that their grandchildren had planted for them that Easter.

"Wally," Artemis began, trying not to laugh, "where did you get those?"

"Good morning, beautiful! I picked them on my way to see you! No proposal should go without flowers!" he responded cheerfully, his gray hair glinting in the morning sunshine, a roguish grin lighting his face and emphasizing his laugh lines.

"A proposal?" Artemis blinked quizzically. Then, to her surprise, Wally went down on bended knee (the knee he had replaced several years previously) and offered her the flowers.

"You're the only spitfire of a gal I could ever love. Run away and marry me?" he asked, taking her hand in his, and something sparkled in his green eyes that made Artemis feel like a giddy fifteen year old all over again. Her laugh tinkled like wind chimes, and for a moment, the wrinkles were gone and the white hair darkened into molten gold in his eyes.

The archer brought her other weathered hand to cover his. "Wally, we're already married," she informed him in the slyest tone she could muster. His surprised expression was worth it. "We've been married for over fifty years," she added with a chuckle.

His eyes became impossibly bright. Artemis might as well have told him he was married to the person responsible for making the sun rise and set every day, for making the oceans storm and the clouds pass through the sky.

"I-wha-we're married?" he breathed in almost a whisper, awe lacing his voice. He began to laugh as well, his happiness echoing throughout their cozy home as she helped him stand. Wally's lips found hers, and he wrapped his arms around her as though never to let her go.

"How did I get so lucky?" he murmured into her sweater, shaky fingers lacing through her white hair.

Artemis pulled away slightly and kissed him on the nose. "Well babe, you caught me fair and square."


End file.
